


Almost Paradise

by SylvanWitch



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: "I'm having a crisis, and you're laughing at me?" Missing scene from "Double Jeopardy" (spoilers).
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Almost Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as a standalone story or as a part of the "Risky Business" series, as you wish. This story fills another slot on my personal prompts bingo card, and for an added challenge, I limited myself to 500 words.

“I’m having a crisis, and you’re laughing at me?” 

Thomas’ outrage might have been better served had he not had his own spooge drying on his belly.

To be fair to Gordon, Thomas had a crisis a day by his own standards. By Gordon’s standards, Thomas’ anxiety over where he was going to live when Higgins rented out the guesthouse seemed…well, okay, more serious than Thomas’ usual histrionics usually indicated, but even so…

“You could always move in with me,” Gordon heard himself offering.

That wiped the smile off Gordon’s face. 

Risking a look at Thomas’ expression, Gordon finally understood what the term “pole-axed” meant.

Still, he wasn’t the kind of man to go back on what he’d said, even if it might have been motivated by post-coital bliss and the sound of his lover’s voice, which shouldn’t be as hot as it invariably was for Gordon, even when Thomas was whining.

“Uh,” Thomas said articulately.

Gordon rolled up onto an elbow, so he could see Thomas’ face. He recognized most of what was flitting through his lover’s eyes: Fear, fondness, terror, affection, exhilaration, panic.

“Relax,” Gordon suggested, putting his hand on Thomas’ chest. 

As he’d suspected, his lover’s heart was beating frantically, the way it was only supposed to beat when Gordon was driving into him, leaving fingertip bruises on Thomas’ thighs as he held him in place while he brought him off and then came in the clutching heat of Thomas’ body.

“You don’t have to answer me now. Or ever,” he added, with a lightness he didn’t feel. 

Gordon realized that for all the offer had been spontaneous, he liked the idea of waking up every morning with his lover where he could see him and know that he was safe and sound.

Thomas canted his head on his pillow to look into Gordon’s eyes.

“I love you,” Thomas said, bringing his hand up to rest it atop Gordon’s. “And I love the idea of someday living with you, too.”

“But?” Gordon prompted, a wry smile curling up one corner of his mouth. He knew what Thomas was going to say next.

“But,” Thomas used his free hand to indicate with a wave the whole of his current circumstances. “Much as I hate the idea of moving, I recognize that maybe it’s time I gave up the Peter Pan routine and tried to be more of a responsible adult. Moving in with you would just…”

Thomas shrugged, dropping his hand to the bed with a muffled thump.

“Trade one paradise for another?” Gordon suggested, playing up the smug in his face for effect.

But Thomas’ answering look was serious and sincere, full of love and desire and affection and everything Gordon thought of when his lover came to mind.

Thomas touched his cheek and then leaned up to kiss him. “Yeah,” he said, softly.

“Meantime,” Gordon said, lowering his mouth to suck on Thomas’ nipple. 

Thomas gasped and arched up into the touch.

“Paradise is relative.”


End file.
